montaje_de_disco_duro_y_memoria_ramfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Montaje de Componentes
El proceso de montaje de un PC por componentes comienza, cómo no, eligiendo los componentes. Nosotros hemos acudido a una tienda online, pero puede que tengáis alguna tienda física de confianza en la que encontrar esas piezas. Sea cual sea vuestro caso, lo ideal es investigar qué tipo de configuración y orientación le vais a dar el equipo para elegir un conjunto de componentes adecuado. Nosotros elegimos una configuración media-alta basada en un procesador Intel Core i5, 16 GB de RAM, una unidad SSD de 256 GB y un disco duro de 2 TB, y una GeForce GTX 970. Todo ello acompañado de un disipador algo más especializado para mantener las temperaturas más a raya, una fuente de alimentación y una caja en la que poder colocar todos estos componentes. Disco Duro El disco duro es el dispositivo del sistema de memoria del PC que se usa para almacenar todos los programas y archivos ya que es el único capaz de guardar datos incluso cuando no está alimentado por la corriente eléctrica. Esto es lo que lo diferencia de otras memorias de tu equipo, como por ejemplo la RAM, que es la que se usa para hacer funcionar los programas. Otros tipos de memoria pierden la información si no hay energía. La velocidad del disco duro interviene en el tiempo de arranque del equipo y de las aplicaciones. Un disco duro lento se puede convertir en ese cuello de botella que hace que todo el PC se mueva a velocidad de tortuga. ¿Qué tipos de discos duros existen? Hay varias maneras de clasificar los discos duros, a continuación están según su tecnología interna: * Magnéticos. También conocidos como discos rígidos, estos tienen en su interior varios discos en los cuales se almacena la información gracias a campos magnéticos. Estos giran y un cabezal se encarga de leer y escribir; su funcionamiento es muy parecido a los tocadiscos. * Sólidos. También conocidos como SSD (solid state drives) por su sigla en inglés (Unidad en Estado Sólido), en estos no se usan discos giratorios sino matrices de transistores. Cada transistor se encarga de guardar una unidad de información. No existen partes móviles, y esto facilita un acceso más rápido. Son más resistentes a golpes, consumen menos energía, no hacen un ruido sustancial, y en definitiva son un salto cualitativo importante. Su único problema es que son mucho más caros aunque con los avances de la tecnología la brecha en su costo se va cerrando respecto a los discos magnéticos. Las características principales a considerar de un disco duro magnético · Capacidad. Generalmente los discos duros de gran tamaño suelen ser mas lentos. · Tiempo medio de acceso. Que es la suma del tiempo medio de búsqueda más el tiempo de lectura/escritura y la latencia media. · Velocidad de rotación. Cuanto mas mejor, generalmente suele ser entre 7200 a 10000 revoluciones por minuto. · Tasa de transferencia. Cuanto mas mejor. · Caché de pista. · Interfaz. · Landz. Zona donde los cabezales descansan con la computadora apagada. Instalar un disco duro interno en un ordenador Para instalar un disco duro en la gabineta o caja del ordenador, lo primero sera desenchufar la fuente de enrgia del ordenador para prevenir fallas tecnicas eléctricas durante el montaje al tocar o golpear un componente electrico. Luego le quitaremos los tornillos de la caja de la CPU y despues de eso localizaremos los puertos de la bahia interna donde se ubican a montar el disco duro. Despues tendremos que depositar en su lugar mediante una colocacion especifica en el puerto de la bahia donde encaje el disco mediante unos agujeros donde lo atornillaremos mediantes 4 tornillos especiales, se recomienda usar un destornillador magnetizado para sujetar los tornillos con seguridad. Lo siguiente sera conectar el cable de SATA donde transfiere los datos e información de la motherboard al disco y el cable de alimentación de la fuente de energía. Y por ultimo volvemos a atornillar la caja tal como la encontramos, lo enchufamos a un conector de corriente y comprobomas que enciende y la BIOS la reconoce para ajustarse automáticamente. Memoria RAM La RAM es la memoria principal del dispositivo donde se almacena y guarda la información de programas y datos informativos. La memoria RAM se le conoce como memoria volátil lo cual quiere decir que los datos no se guardan de forma permanente, por ello, que cuando deja de existir una fuente de energía en el dispositivo la información se pierde automáticamente la información proceda asimismo como cuando se llena un tanque y se le hace un hueco por debajo. Asimismo, la memoria puede ser reescrita y leída varias veces repetidamente. Los módulos de RAM, conocidos como memoria RAM son integrantes del hardware que contiene circuitos integrados que se unen al circuito instalado, estos módulos se instalan en la motherboard de una computadora. Las memorias RAM forman parte de ordenadores, consolas de videojuegos, teléfonos móviles, tablets, entre otros aparatos electrónicos y domesticos. Tipos de Memoria RAM # DDR es un tipo de memoria RAM, dinámica que es casi más rápida que la RAM EDO. Esta memoria entrelaza dos o más núcleos de memoria interna de manera que mientras se accede a una matriz, la próxima se está preparando para acceder, dicha memoria permite leer y escribir datos a 2 veces la velocidad buz. # DDR2 son unas mejoras de la anterior memoria DDR que permite que los búferes de entrada–salida funcionan al doble de la frecuencia del núcleo, permitiendo que durante cada ciclo de reloj se realizan 4 transferencias. # DDR3 puede ser 2 veces más rápida que la memoria DRR2, en teoría puede transferir datos a una tasa de reloj efectiva de 800-2600 MHZ. # Memoria caché o RAM caché un caché es un sistema especial de almacenamiento de alta velocidad, puede ser tanto un área de reservada de la memoria principal como un dispositivo de almacenamiento de alta velocidad independiente. Una memoria caché es una parte de memoria RAM estática de alta velocidad (SRAM) más que la lenta y barata RAM dinámica (DRAM) usada como memoria principal. Para que Sirve la RAM La memoria RAM sirve para mejorar la velocidad de respuesta al momento de utilizar algún programa en el ordenador ya que la información que necesita dicho programa para hacerlo funcionar se encuentra almacenada en la memoria RAM, de esta manera, al ejecutar el programa se traslada al procesador todas las instrucciones que necesitan ser ejecutadas realizando diferentes transmisiones de datos según sea necesario, en consecuencia, la memoria RAM y el procesador interactúan entre si intercambiando los datos solicitados. La memoria RAM almacena dicha información y le envía al procesador los datos que necesitan ser procesados, por lo tanto, mientras la memoria posea mayor velocidad de transmisión y mayor capacidad de almacenamiento el usuario podrá utilizar más programas a la vez y de manera más rápida. Instalar Memoria RAM 1 primer paso Lo primero que debemos hacer es apagar la PC y desenchufar la misma de la corriente eléctrica, para evitar posibles descargas. 2 segundo paso Debemos abrir el gabinete y trabajar teniendo cuidado de no desconectar el resto de los componentes del equipo. 3 tercer paso El siguiente paso será hallar los zócalos que posee la placa base para la colocación de las memorias RAM, los cuales pueden estar vacíos o contener los módulos que deseamos reemplazar, lo cuales deberán ser retirados cuidadosamente. Cuando tomemos en nuestras manos el nuevo módulo, es importante que no toquemos las superficies planas ni los contactos del mismo, ya que la forma correcta de tomar un módulo es por sus bordes, para evitar posibles daños en sus circuitos. 4 cuarto paso Con sumo cuidado colocaremos el módulo sobre el zócalo de la placa base, haciendo coincidir los contactos, y verificando que la memoria RAM encaje perfectamente en el slot. 5 quinto paso Una vez que los nuevos módulos hayan sido colocados en su lugar correspondiente, podremos cerrar el gabinete y conectar nuevamente la computadora a la red eléctrica, para luego encender el ordenador, y comprobar si la memoria RAM es detectada de forma adecuada por el sistema operativo. Referencias # Remzi H. Arpaci-Dusseau; Andrea C. Arpaci-Dusseau (2014). Operating Systems: Three Easy Pieces, Chapter: Hard Disk Drives. Consultado el 19 de julio de 2019. # Patterson, David; Hennessy, John (1971). Computer Organization and Design: The Hardware/Software Interface. Elsevier. p. 23. # Domingo, Joel. PC Magazine UK. Consultado el 21 de marzo de 2018. # «Implications of non-volatile memory as primary storage for database management systems» (en inglés). IEEE. Consultado el 19 de julio de 2019. # «IBM Archives: 350 disk storage unit». Consultado el 19 de octubre de 2012. # Saltar a: C. Dennis Mee, Eric D. Daniel (1996). McGraw-Hill, ed. Magnetic Storage Handbook 2nd Ed. # «Validating the Reliability of Intel Solid-State Drives» (en inglés). Intel. Consultado el 10 de febrero de 2012. # Fullerton, Eric (Marzo de 2018). 5th Non-Volatile Memories Workshop (2018). Consultado el 23 de abril de 2018. Enlaces Externos * https://www.partesdeunacomputadora.net/disco-duro * Quanty '''https://www.quonty.com/blog/como-instalar-un-disco-duro/ * '''Tecnología e Innovación https://www.significados.com/memoria-ram/ * ATAKA https://www.xataka.com/ordenadores/como-montar-un-ordenador-paso-a-paso-la-guia-2016 Bibliografia'' * Mario Rodriguez (2019) Montaje de Componentes de Ordenador Bachiller Informatica de Progreso, Yoro, Honduras de Instituto San José.